Hero or Villain
by Ambernot
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wakes up in a world where he is a villain known as the Quirkless Killer. He seems to be close to the same Ledge of Villains that just tired to kill him and his friends. Meanwhile, his other self wakes up as a student of UA and surrounded by the heroes he wants nothing more then to kill.
1. Chapter 1

_(First Anime Fic. Not sure if I will finish it. Just an idea I had in my head. Please review.)_

"Baby." Midoriya woke up to a faint voice. It seemed far away. "Izuku, wake up for me. Stop being silly. I wanna see your pretty green eyes."

"Is he going to be ok?" Another voice asked.

"I don't know. The kid just passed out. Should we contact sensei?"

The voices got closer. He eventually noticed he was laying on something hard. Two hands gripped his arm and shook him.

He opened his eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes staring over him. He knew this girl, but his thoughts were too foggy to place her. She had two sloppy buns on the side of her head and a sailor uniform. His eyes dragged across the room. There was a man with a hand on his face and another was what looked like a man made of a void. They seemed to be in some sort of bar.

He sat up as he suddenly was aware of exactly who these people were. He sat up and pulled away from the girl. The two males were the leaders of the League of Villains. The girl must be working for them.

"Baby!" The girl pounced on his lap and suddenly her lips were on his. He blushed madly and tried to pull away. In response she simply followed him and her lips never left contact.

His heart beating so fast that he was sure it would explode. Someone was kissing him.. A girl was kissing him. While he preferred guys,especially a red and silver boy, it was still something to be shocked over. Oh heavens,she used her tongue.

Suddenly the girl was pulled off him by the void guy. "Alright Toga. Give him some space to breathe."

The girl, Toga apparently, pouted but pulled away.

"You alright, Izuku?

Midoriya eventually calmed down after he accepted that a girl kissed him. He could dwell on that later. He needed to find a way to escape. He needed a plan.

He glanced at the exit behind him. He then glanced at the criminals. They did not seem to ready to attack. They looked at him strangely. No anger, no hatred; it anything they looked concerned.

The hand guy walked over and offered him one of his arms to get up. He looked up in shock. He actually tried to help him. What the heck?

"You don't look so good. How about we get you off the floor and Kurogiri gets you a beer."

He stood up on his own. They were nice. Why were they nice? Last time he witnessed the hand guy and the mall, he tried to kill him. Now he offered him a beer.

"I am only fifteen." Was the only responds that came to mind.

To his surprise, all the villains started to laugh. Toga latched herself on his arm. She looked up at him with lovesick eyes. "It has never stopped you before, Love."

The kiss suddenly came back to his mind and he blushed. He pulled away from her. "I don't understand? How did I get here? Why did you take me here?"

Kugorigi slowly approached him. "We have been partners for over three years. Do you really not remember?"

He swallowed. "I…." Had they really thought that he worked with them? He was just in class, probably still in his uniform. He looked down and gasped.

He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest. He wore nice black pants with several knifes and a pistol that hung off his belt. By All Might, he looked like a villain.

"You don't remember, do you?" He asked. "Perhaps someone used a memory quirk on you."

"You are not gonna kill me?" He asked nervously.

The hand guy put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey. We are a family, Little Brother. No one wants you dead. Not here anyway."

This was way too awkward. These were villains. They wanted him dead. They were evil. This had to be a trick.

Suddenly Toga pulled out a knife and held it to his neck. He paled and froze.

"Toga!" Both men protested.

"Something really must be wrong. My Baby would easily have seen that coming." She lowered her knife. "He would have blocked it and had me on the floor in seconds."

He stumbled back and his mind raced on what the hell was going on. They acted comfortable around him. He was different clothes. Was this some sort of nightmare? Some sort of trick?

"Alright." Kugorigi said. "Sit down kid and take a few deep breaths. We will figure this out. What is your name?"

He paused. He was unsure what to do. Should he respond? What if this was a trick? What if they really thought him to be ally? What if they realized he was not who they thought he was?

His mind raced. If he answered honestly, would he be killed? The last thing he could recall was how he sat in class. Today was the final. Should he play along? What if they attacked? Even with his new control over All For One, he did not like his chances of one against three.

His thoughts were interrupted by a steady hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the hand guy in front of him. "Calm down, Little Brother. No good comes out of anything when you get yourself worked up. Just answer the questions."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." He replied as he pulled away from the male.

"Do you know who we are?"

He nodded slightly. "You are the League of Villains."

"No. Specifically who are we? Do you remember our names?"

He swallowed. "Only from what you told me just now."

"Well…" The girl chirped. "Mr. Handy is Tomura. You two are like brothers. Mr. Purple is Kugorigi. He is the father figure of our group. And I am your adorable girlfriend Himiko Toga."

(How did I do? Please review. Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

_(I wanted to add a second chapter. Might be a few mistakes, point them out too me if they are too obvious. Anyway, please take time to review.)_

Blackness. He felt dizzy. He was aware of something hard on his back. The ground perhaps? There was two options. He either got drunk and passed out in the bar again, or he got bested in a fight.

He eyes snapped open. A blue haired boy with glasses helped him sit up. He instantly recognized him from the records he spent hours pouring over. He wanted to make sure he knew all the students if he wanted to help take down UA.

Tenya Iida. His quirk was engine, but quirks were not the only thing that mattered. The Qirkless Killer was proof of that. Anyway, the boy was student representative of class 1-A. His family has been in the hero business for centuries. Izuku could probably beat him in a fight. But the male did not seem on the offence. Perhaps he was unaware who he was. It would not be too surprising. Few people outside of the League of Villains knew his identity. The smartest option was to play innocent and avoid a confrontation if possible.

"Where am I?" He asked cautiously.

He stood up and took a few steps back. He instantly noticed the fact that his belt was lighter than usual. He looked down. Not only were his weapons missing, but he was dressed in a UA uniform.

"What the F###?" He said.

He hated the UA, or anything to do with heros. They taught society that quirks were what made a person. He loved Quirks and studying them, but he wanted to prove that there was more to a person then it. Not to mention the hero program was seriously damaged. They were celebrities who decided to make the rules. They deserved death. Or perhaps it was his own insanity that wanted them dead. Either way, blood should be spilt.

"Is something wrong?" Iida asked. "Do you really not know where we are? We are in the classroom. Uraraka left to go get Recovery Girl."

Uraraka Ochaco, class 1-A. Her quirk was Anti-Gravity. Recovery Girl was healing. Neither were very strong fighters, but he learned quickly not to underestimate. But he was pretty sure he could easily win a fight between them. Hopefully it would not come to that. Not yet anyway.

He was in a school uniform for some reason. Might as well play the part. A nurse would only draw attention to himself.

"I am fine. No need to get the nurse. I simply forgot to eat breakfast today. I sometimes pass out from low blood sugar."

"What are you two doing still in the classroom?" A voice asked.

Izuku turned and nearly jumped out of his skin. Eraserhead stood in front of him. The same Pro-Hero he helped kill last month. He watched as Tomura rotted his face off. Izuku was the one who stalked the Pro-Hero for months and watched his fighting style to teach Tomura how to kill him. Hell, he even fought the hero hand to hand to weaken him. He eventually was able to stab him in the eyes so his brother could use his quirk. The point was that he was dead. So why in the f### was he alive.

His heart started to pound. Alright, calm down. Now was not the time to have a meltdown. His meltdowns always ended with death. Even the League Of Villains, his family, feared his tantrums. He needed to remain calm.

Think. Why was he in this uniform? Why was the Hero still alive? There must be something wrong. Perhaps he has finally lost it completely? Nah, that was too simple. There had to be more to the story.

"I think something is wrong with Midoriya." Iira said. "He collapsed and has seemed confused ever since he woke up. Uraraka went to get Recovery Girl."

"I am fine." He protested lightly.

He was weaponless. Normally that would not matter, but against a Pro he would need every advantage he could use. Especially Eraserhead. He was tough to kill the first time, and Izuku was armed.

He actually liked the hero and was slightly sad when he had to kill him. The hero proved to people quirks were not everything. In fact, he could fight easily without his own. Not to mention that this hero did not flaunt his status like others. But it was necessary to kill him at the time. He was too close to discovering them.

"Alright." The Hero sighed. "I will look him over until they get here. Izuku, what is your Mother's name?"

His eyes darkened as a pang went through his chest. The mention of his mother sent him overboard. "It doesn't matter. My mom is dead." He replied bitterly.

His mother was killed three years ago. There was a fire and a new hero pulled everyone out, or he had thought. They were too excited to face the press to realize that there were a few people still inside. Two months later, the Quirkless killer had his first kill.

The hero raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard, your mother was fine."

"Well you heard wrong!" He snapped. "My mother was killed by a careless hero." He started to shake in rage.

"One more question. Who are you and how did you get into that student's body?"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry this is a bit shorter then normal. Please review)**

This was clearly not his home. He used to read about alternate universes in old comics. He used to love to nerd out with comics that came before quirks. The Navel and PC comics were his favorite. Alternate universes were a common story arc.

Alternate universes used to be one of his favorite plot points. A character going into a new or different world. While it may seem impossible, quirks seemed impossible a few hundreds years ago. So perhaps that is where he was. Wait, what did Toga say?

"Girlfriend?" He gasped.

"Yep." Kugorigi said. "Her crazy matches your crazy."

She giggled and latched onto his arm. " Don't worry. We are not crazy. We are special. You bring me presents and new friends." She paused for a second. "What happened to my last friend?"

"She bleed out." Tomura stated. "Because someone does not know how to play nice with her friends."

"Oh yea. I miss Misa. She was fun."

Midoriya choked. He, or at least this world version of him, brought this villian girls to torture and kill? This world was seriously messed up. He was going to puke. He was going to have to warn the authorities.

He felt a hand on his back. He looked up to as Kugori stood behind him. "You look sick kid. Which is strange, because my boy does not get sick easily. Care to explain?"

He swallowed. He had to get out of here. He had to find a prothero. He had too..

"You really should stop thinking so loud." A voice said as a young girl appeared on the bar with a magazine.

"Sessi told you to stay hidden unless absolutely necessary, Yuno. That is why he gave you the gift of invisibility."

"Shut up." She snapped. "This is important. That kid is not Izuku. Well kinda. He is Izuku, just not our Izuku. Different world. Interesting."

He gulped. How did she do that? Some sort of quirk? She did say something about his thoughts were too loud. Wait, she got a new power from someone. Did this mean All For One? Was his cover blown? Were they going to attack him?

He felt all of the villains eyes on him. He was unsure what to do. He could run, or fight. Did he even still have his quirk?

"Izuku, is this true?" Kugorigi asked.

"Errr. What is the answer that wont get me killed?" He asked.

Tomura gently grabbed his hand. "Alternate universe or not, you are my Little Brother. You don't have to fear us. You are family."

He winced and pulled away from instinct. "Forgive me if I don't trust a bunch of villains."

"Still a bad idea to run to the hero's." Yuno spoke up. "Even if you are not known as a villain to most, you go running to a pro, they won't believe you. If anything, they might put it together that you work with us. That would put one of our strongest strategists in the spotlight. Stay underground and we might be able to help you."

"Yuno is right." Kugorigi said. "You would be safer with us. I don't know what it is like in your world-"

He debated this. He did not want to work with villians. What if they expected him to do villian work? He did not believe he could bring himself to do that. Going to the hero's would be a better option.

"He goes to UA." Yuno spoke up. "He wants to be a hero. It was one of his first thoughts when he woke up."

Midoriya sent the girl a look. Was this chick trying to get him killed?

She smiled sweetly at him. "No. It is my job to keep everyone informed. Especially when you are still considering going to the heros."

"Will you please stay out of my mind!" He asked.

Tomura sighed. "You will not be going to the heros. You are in the body of someone I care about very much. I will not let you go running to the authorities. Either you cooperate with us, or we hold you hostage."

He gulped. "I don't trust any of you. Nor do I think what you do is right in anyway shape or form. And I refuse to participate in any of it. But I guess I can stay."

"Wait. If you are here, then where is my baby?" Toga asked.

"My guess is that he is in his body somewhere in your world."

Midoriya paled. "Do you mean there is an insane villain running around in my body? Fudge."

"Awww. He even swears cute!" Toga swooned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please take the time to review. It will be greatly appreciated. Also, next chapter I will start adding both Deku's POV in each chapter.,)**

Izuku glanced up as the Pro Hero stared daggers into him. Should he fight? No. Even if he somehow beat Eraserhead, he still had a school full of heros and students. The chances of him escaping were less than 5%. Would the best option be to let himself get captured? Surely his family would come to save him. He was too valuable to lose.

Wait, did they think he was a student? Iida seemed to recognize him. Not only as a student, but he said his name. Sneaking into this school in a uniform would not be enough, he have to actually apply to get in. But he never been in this place in his life. Was he suffering from memory loss? No. That would not explain why EraserHead was still alive or why he did not recognize Izuku.

"Answer me!" He snapped as he threw his scarf around Izuku.

Remain calm and play along. His family would be here to save him soon. It seems the hero was still unaware of who he was as a villain. He just had to figure out how he got here. Think happy thoughts. His girlfriend. His family. Dead heros.

"I don't know how I got here." He admitted.

"You are possessing my student Izuku Midoriya."

He shook his head. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, but I am not a student. I dropped out of school three years ago."

"No." He said. "Izuku Midoriya has been in my 1-A class for months now."

"I cant attend UA. I am quirkless."

There was an awkward silence. "Alright. We can get Veritas to look you over. Perhaps she can get some answers."

Crap. Veritas was the Latin word for truth and a hero name of one of the teachers. She was a past investor who started working at the school. Her quirk was not good for fighting, but still dangerous. No one within thirty feet of her could lie.

He remained calm. He would not be forced to answer, just had to tell the truth. He was clever. He could talk circles if needed.

"Alright." He said.

He was walked through the school. It was huge and impressive. Quite honestly, it had pissed him off. Yet another show of how the hero program was corrupted. They spent all the money on things like this, but left the poor to struggle for things like food. And they considered themselves the better good. Idiots.

He was led into what looked like an empty classroom. Eraserhead forced her into a desk. His scarfs were still tightly around Izuku.

Veritas walked in. Unlike most the people here, she was not dressed in a stupid costume. Instead she was dressed in a white shirt and a white skirt.

"What do I owe the pleasure from a student and teacher of class 1-A?" She asked kindly as she sat on her desk with her legs crossed.

"I fear this student has been acting strangely. It makes me worry that he has either been possessed or under the influence of a quirk. Can you help us?"

She smiled. "Of course. What is your name boy?"

Easy one. "My name is Izuku Midoriya."

She nodded. "Alright. So you are not a villain possessing this boy."

"I am not possessing anyone." He worded carefully. He made sure to leave the villain part out.

"Odd. Tell me what happened." She ordered.

"I was in a bar with close friends of mine when I woke up bere." He explained. Once again, it was not a lie.

"Wrong." Eraserhead spoke up. "Midoriya was in my class just a few hours ago."

"He can't lie." She reminded him before she turned her attention back to Izuku. "How old are you?"

"15." He replied.

"And you were in a bar?"

He smirked. "Family business."

"Tell me about your family." She ordered. "Must be a strange one if they let you hang out in a bar."

"Well, My mother died thanks to useless heros." He snapped before his voice turned softer. "And my family adopted me. They own a bar. I have my big brother and a father figure. Not to mention a beautiful girlfriend." He smiled the thought.

"So what you are saying is that you woke up in a strange world in a body that is yours and at the same time not yours. With people who you have never meant who seem to know who you are."

He nodded. "Yea. That sounds accurate."

She sighed. "A friend ov mine told me about a case like this once. A hero once started rambling about being from a completely different world. They were about to claim him insane, but found there were more reported cases like this thought history. Even before quirks. If it is possible, perhaps that is what happened.

"So you are saying that I somehow woke up in an alternate universe. Scratch that. A universe where I want to be a hero?" He spit the last word.

"Not a hero fan I take it?" She asked.

"That is putting it lightly."

"He really must not be our Midoriya. My student is one of the biggest fanboys I have ever seen."

He made a face. Not only did this Izuku want to be a hero, but he was a fanboy. It was embarrassing. No, it made him pissed. He took a few breaths to calm down. He could not lose his temper. They still were unaware he was a villain.

"We can do research to get him home, but in the meantime I suggest he goes to class as usual."

Izuku choked. "No way in hell-"

"It is the best option for now. Now I hate lying more then anyone, but you need to pretend to be your other self. Just until we find a way for you to get home."

The amount of swears that came through his mouth were quite impressive. The two adults stood in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**(This was fun to write. It would also be fun to get reviews.)**

It was a very uncomfortable night. Toga went home for the night, so it was just the three of them. Perhaps the Yuno girl too, but he was unsure. He tried to sit at the bar silently, but the villains kept trying to make conversation. It was extremely strange to have the people who tried to kill him attempt to make conversation. They even brought Mcdonalds, in which he expected was a ploy to win him over. He chewed his burger slowly as he listened to them talk.

"Thanks for the food." He said awkwardly. "It is good to know that McDonalds tastes the same in every world."

The villains chuckled. "Don't expect this every day, we can't have you getting unhealthy. We can't go around with our business if we are all fat."

"Oh Shush." Tomura said. "The boy is going through alot. If he wants McDonalds, he can have all he wants."

"You spoil the boy."

Midoriya looked at the two men in shock. Two dangerous villains joking around like family. Like normal people. Perhaps there really was more to them then what was on the outside. That made him relax slightly.

"So." Kugorigi asked. "Is your mother still alive in your world."

He swallowed. "Yea. My mother is fine. Why, did something happen to her here?"

Tomura spoke up. "The death of your mother was hard in you, well him."

The loss of his mother would have been extremely hard. Before he meant All Might, his mother was all he had. He had no idea how he would deal with that.

"Is that why he is a villian?"

Kugorigi nodded. "He was like you once. He loved heros. But he blamed heros for the death of his mother. That one being quirkless quirkless in a world where quirks are everything really made him open his eyes. He realized that heros were not gods, but celebrities who took enjoyment in showing off their quirks and hurting those who do not meet society's standards. They love the spotlight more than they care about people." He explained. "He also hates how quirks make a person."

He sighed. It was the same type of thoughts that many had in his world. He admitted that some of the hero's cared more about status then helping others. And he agreed that quirks were not the only thing that made a person. He could see why the death of his mother could send him overboard with these thoughts.

"Not all heros are like that. All Might-"

"Shut Up." Tomura snapped. "I understand that you come from a different place. But understand this. You are my little brother and I love you. I would never hurt you. But I have a rule, no one mentions him unless it is how to kill him."

"He-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tomura yelled.

"Tomura, calm down." Kugorigi warned. "He is just a child. He does not see things the way our Izuku does. He had not had his eyes opened yet. We can not blame him for that."

"That does not change the fact that All Might should die!"

Izuku wanted to protest, but he decided it would be smarter not too. He was thankful for Tamura's fit though, it reminded him that they were in fact villains. That he could not let his guard down even for a second.

"Is there anywhere I can get some rest?" He asked. "I am really tired."

"There is a bedroom downstairs. You will find a hatch in the closet to a staircase. Your bedroom is on the left."

He nodded and calmly walked to the broom closet. He opened it and walked down the stairs. He eventually found his room. It was easy to find to find due to the fact his name was scratched into the door.

He half expected a torture chamber, but it was surprisingly clean. There was a desk with a bed. There were several notebooks stacked up next to the desk. It looked similar to his room exempt instead of UA books, there were a few weapons on his desk.

He sat down and picked up one of the notebooks. Again, it was like one of his own. The handwriting was even the same. The only difference was that the notebook focused on the weakness of their quirks and fighting styles instead of how to use it to their full potential.

After flipping through a few nice pages, he sighed and tossed the book to the side. He stood up from the chair and took off his belt with the weapons. He had one question that he needed answering. Did he still have the quirk?

He clenched his fist and tired to get One For All to flow through his body. It took a few second of concentration, but soon he felt the familiar power coursing through him. He smiled and let the power fizzle out. It was true what they said. Quirks were connected to the soul, not to the body. This was good. That gave him advantage if needed.

… ..

Izuku sat in his dorm at UA as he fiddled with a knife he stole from from the kitchen. It was ironic, it really was. Three and a half years ago he would have done anything to be here. To be a student at UA learning to be a hero. But things had changed and he hated it.

The two teachers informed him that they would be the only two who knew about this. He would have to act like a happy little fanboy who just wanted to be a hero. It made him sick.

He did not sleep well last night. He sat in his bed all night as he played his favorite game. He spent the entire night imagining how he would kill certain heros. What weapons he would use and how he would use their weakness to his advantage. He would make his family proud.

He missed his family. He was planning on surprising Toga with a new 'friend'. Sure his girlfriend was insane, but it was so worth it to see her face light up when she got her presents. He missed his big brother who talked to him and raunted endlessly about All Might. Hell, he even missed the way Kugori scolded him to brush his hair and be careful with his knifes. He was going to get home if he had to murder this entire school.

He heard a knock on his door and he quickly hid his knife in his belt under his shirt. "Come in."

A boy with red and white hair walked in. Once again, he recognized the student instantly. It was Shoto Todoroki. He was the son of the second hero. His quirk was very strong, but he only used his ice. Since he refused to use his fire, he could only go awhile before he started to give himself frostbite. His daddy issues could probably be used against him.

"Hey Todoroki." He forced a smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to walk to class together."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to admit, the dude was kinda hot. But he also had a girlfriend and no way in hell he was falling for a wanna be hero.

"Sure!" He said brightly. He smiled so hard that his cheeks hurt.

He got up and walked with him down the hall. "I heard you collapsed yesterday." Todoroki said. "And you had a fit. What was that about."

"I had low blood sugar and hit my head pretty hard. I was confused for a moment and was sure my mother was dead. Luckily the nurse looked me over. I feel alot better now that I can actually think."

"That is good. You had me- us worried."

The first part of the day was normal schooling. Honestly, it was terrible. He had not been in school for three years and this was advanced work. He nearly snapped and sent his knife through the teachers head.

Eventually it was time for him to go to the hero course. He was on edge as he tried to find the 1-A classroom.

"Hey Deku!" A voice called.

He was about to snap. That name he associated with constant years of bullying and torment. He wanted to reach for his knife, but instead he turned around with a smile. He saw Ochako Uraraka running toward him.

"Deku, I heard what happened yesterday-"

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

"I thought you liked it. It is what you picked for a hero name."

He grit his teeth. That idiot. He used his childhood nickname, the one that caused him so much pain. What, did he think getting over it would make him stronger? The only thing that would make getting over worth it was killing Kacchan after he became a Pro Hero. That would be the greatest accomplishment of the Quirkless Killer.

"Just don't call me that. Let's get to class."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Please review. Like come on. I update frequently. I deserve some reviews.)**

Izuku walked into the classroom and sat down in a random seat. He tried to ignore the students as they chatted. He was told that Eraserhead taught this class. Hopefully it would not be too bad. After all, the hero was one of the less annoying Pros out there.

"Deku! What the hell are you doing in my seat?"

He looked up to see Katccan. He expected to see him here, but nothing could prepare himself for the rage he felt when he saw his childhood bully. He suddenly had flashbacks of the countless torment.

" _A quirkless loser has no point living in this world."_

" _Please Katccan, don't hurt me_!"

He still had burns on his chest from that instance and several other burns from others times. He started to breath heavily as he felt his control slipping.

The fool deserved to die. He was nothing more than a bully. He could kill him right now. Take revenge for every harsh word and punch and kick and burn. If he took him by surprise, he could murder him on the spot. It would be so easy. He could feel the cool metal of the knife against his skin. So easy. His hands started to shake and he saw red. He wanted to wait for him to become a pro hero, but now was good time as any. He giggled and reached for his knife.

"Sit down!" Eraserhead said a he walked in. "Midoriya, you know your seat is in third row second seat back. Get there. Now."

He shook the thoughts away. Dammit. If he nearly lost control as just the presence of his childhood 'friend', he was going to blow his cover. They would find out he was just a villian. He got up and moved to the seat he was instructed.

The teacher started to hand out papers. "This will be a review of the things we learned the past week in preparation for the test."

Great. Not onlywould be be going over stuff he had no idea about, but it would be hero nonsense. He spent the past few years learning battle strategies and how to handle weapons. He learned how to torture information out of someone. He could throw a knife at a target easily and point out weaknesses of a quirk. He knew how to deal with both thugs and big time villains. But he could not do simple homework. He was never good at schooling.

To his surprise, a packet was dropped on his desk. He looked up, but the teacher kept walking. He looked back down to see a small note.

'I refuse to teach a student something they won't understand. You might as well learn something while you are in my class. Hopefully this will get you back on track for when you return home. Not that I really care.'

He opened the packet to find a bunch of math problems from his grade. Well, the grade he quit school. The point was, he actually understood some of this. Not to mention there were examples on how to do it. He would actually be able to do some work. He could actually learn something.

This was a kindness. He told Eraserhead that he quit school three years ago and this was what he did. This was him trying to help out. To try and actually teach him something even though he was not really his student. This was the kind of heroic acts he believed in. Not a grab for fame, but a true attempt to help someone. It was small, but it meant alot.

He smiled slightly and picked up a pen. He went over the example a few times before he started on the first question. While Eraser talked about stuff way over his head, he worked. Alright. He had to carry the two and divide by four. Wait. Or was it carry the four and divide by two?

He actually felt bad for killing Eraserhead. He was a good hero and a fantastic teacher. Perhaps not all heros were terrible. Hopefully after All Might died, more heroes would be like this.

….

Midoriya woke up slowly. He kept his eyes closed as he begged whatever power that listened that yesterday was all a dream. He wanted to be back in his dorm. He wanted to be back in UA. He groaned as he heard a thick on the door.

"Little Brother. Time to wake up. We have a full day planed."

"Darn it." He sat up and looked to the sky. "Thanks for listening." He said sarcastically.

"Get dressed. You will find clothes in the closet. And wear the weapon belt. We have a full day planned."

He figured he was in no position to protest. The smartest strategy was to play along. Tomura had already lost his temper once. He did not want to risk it happening again. He needed to keep the psychopath happy. He got dressed in clean outfit. He stared at the weapon belt before he put it on. He glanced at the mirror and hated how he looked.

He opened the door and looked at the villian. Tomura smiled brightly at him. "Come on. Kugorigi cooked some breakfast. Then we are going out."

"I told you I refuse to do anything against the law." He replied, his voice shook a bit.

"I am sorry for last night. I should have not snapped at you. I won't lay a hand on you. Never. I may be a villain. I may have killed. But I don't hurt family."

"I still don't want to take place in any villain activity."

He smiled again. "That is the thing. It won't be doing anything illegal. Well, not for you anyway."

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"That if for later. Come upstairs. Have and we will tell you."

He turned around and motioned Tomura to follow. He was lead back up to the bar. He wanted nothing more then to be a hero, and he was with a villian.

Kugori greeted him. "Good Morning. I would ask if you slept well, but I know you did. Thanks to the thing I slipped into your drink last night, I bet you slept like like a baby."

He froze. He was drugged. He should have known better. They were villains. They killed people and wanted to end heroes, yet he accepted food and drinks from them. Could he be any stupider? How could he be a pro hero if he made such idiotic mistakes?

"You are mumbling to yourself. Relax." Kugori said. "And I was just teasing. I would not drug you unless it had to do with your safety. Now sit down."

He He cautiously sat down. A plate of food was placed in front of him. He did not touch it, not after the teasing. This entire situation was stupid. He was not a villain. He was not the bad guy. He did not deserve to be here in this place.

"Still muttering, Little Brother." Tomura said. "Now eat. You need your energy for your surprise today."

"What kind of surprise?" he asked slowly.

"You train to be a hero, right?" He asked. "You do strength training and hand to hand combat training."

He nodded. "Yea. Things like that."

"Well, we are gonna do some training of our own. Gonna teach you how to use weapons such as knife and gun training. Things like that."

He shook his head. He did not need to use weapons. A hero did not use things such as knifes and guns. They could kill people. A hero did not kill people.

"No thanks." He said."I know how to protect myself."

"It will be fun. Besides, you will learn more then that. Once you get home you will have an insight how villians fight. You will not only learn all the dirty tricks we use, but how to defend against them. You will grow because of it. Become a better hero."

Tomura rolled his eyes. "Let's not discuss my little brother becoming a hero. It makes me sick to my stomach."

Kugori had a point. It might actually be a very helpful to becoming a hero. Get a view into the other side. Not many heros had a chance like this. What was he talking about. No. That was a bad idea.

Kugori leaned against the bar. "We also have something to show you afterwards. Something that might give you a bit of perspective. Help you see things from our side."

He sighed. "I don't really have a choice in this, do I?"

"Nope." Both men responded.


	7. Chapter 7

_(_ _ **This chapter killed me. It would not come out right. It is not my best, but I need to move on. Please understand.)**_

Izuku worked through the class until the bell rang. It was a bit boring, but he spent hours studying maps, quirks, and records. Therefore, he could concentrate for quite awhile. His attention span was impressive.

"Alright. Next class is training with All Might. Izuku, stay after class for a minute please."

Izuku rolled his eyes. He was about to meet his big brothers least favorite hero. He hated All Might because Tomura hated him. All Might was living proof that quirks were all that made a hero. He is what kept the unjust hero program in place. All Might cared for nothing but fame. Once All Might died, things would get better. People would see the world as it really was.

The class walked out and Izuku approached the desk.

"How much work did you get done today?" The teacher asked

"A few pages." He said. "I got caught on the fourth page."

He nodded and handed Izuku another packet. "Finish as much as you can of this one tonight. It is history. Come early tomorrow and I will help you with the math."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "I don't understand. Why would you come in early to help me. I am not even really your student."

"Because for the moment you are my student. And living in a bar will not get you an education. I hope you will wise up and go back to school when you get home."

"Thank you." He responded. "That is kind of you. For a hero that is."

"Why do you hate heros?" He asked.

"You really don't want to know." He responded as he stuffed the packet in his bag.

"The hero program is far from perfect. Trust me, it won't be something I have not heard before."

"The hero program is corrupt." He said. "It focuses on power and fame instead of the important things. It-"

"You are right." He said.

Izuku looked up in shock. "What?"

"You are right. The hero program has many faults. It is more than corrupt. I see students come in every year who think that they will become rich and famous simply because they have a flashy quirk. They don't want to put the work in. They don't want to help people.

He had given the same speech for years. He told every victim of the Quirkless Killer this, but no one ever agreed. They looked at him in either horror or pity, but they never understood.

"Then why are you a hero? Why are you a teacher here?"

He sighed. "Look kid, there are a few heros with their hearts in the right place. Some heros actually want the world to be a better place. Besides, as a teacher I can help filter out the ones who dont deserve it."

He drowned. For the first time in years, he actually felt guilty about a kill. Eraserhead was a good hero. He did not deserve to die. It was a mistake.

No. Stop it. He could not develop feelings now. It would be a mistake. If took the time to feel bad for all the blood on his hands, he would go even more insane then before.

"Now get to class. And do your damn homework."

He smiled slightly. "Yes, Sir."

"Wait." He said as he offered Izuku a piece of paper. "Give this to All Might. It is a request so have you run laps instead of combat."

"I think I can defend myself."

"Don't be stupid. These students have been studying for months how to fight. You will get yourself hurt."

There was the hero being kind again. Dammit, why did he have to get the one good hero as his teacher. He hated being underestimated, but this understandable. The Pro saw him as a kid off the street with no experience, not the hero killer he really was.

He walked out of the classroom and rushed to catch up to the other students. To his surprise, Kacchan shoved him to the ground.

"Deku. I am gonna kick your ass!"

….

Midoriya Midoriya was brought to a warehouse. Tomura lightly shoved him inside and wished him luck. He walked in to find a girl not much older then he was. She sat on the floor with a teen magazine. Unlike the others, she did not give off the impression of a villian. She wore a pink dress that looked like it belonged on a five year old. She was kinda cute, but that thought was interrupted when she threw a knife at his head. It whizzed past his hear and his ear stopped.

"You must be the hero." She laughed and sat back on the floor and motioned him to join her.

He carefully came sat next to her. "So.. you heard about that."

She smiled. "I am a loyal friend to the boss of this operation. I have served him for decades."

"Interesting." He admitted. "Do you have some sort of age quirk? You look no older than 13."

"I am over 150." She said. "But we can get more about it later."

"Alright?" He asked.

She ignored his question. "Must be strange to wake up in a new world. Do you wanna talk about it?"

He laughed awkwardly. "Do you have any idea how strange it is? Villains normally want me dead, now all you guys care about is my feelings."

"Believe it or not, we have feelings. We may want a new world order and are willing to kill for it, but we do care for those er love. And Izuku is a close friend of ours."

"What is my other self like?"

"He is calm, caululating. He normally only picks fights he knows he can win, and that is normally after weeks of studying the quirks and weaknesses. Except when he gets pissed, then all bets are off. But he is a good friend and a strong ally. As insane as he is, he cares about his family. And they care about him. He is a very sweet boy when he is not plotting how to kill someone."

"Odd to think of me as a villain." He admitted.

She stood up. "Alright. Let's get to training."

"Pull out your weapon." She ordered.

He stood up and took a knife off his belt. His hand shook as he pointed it at her. He did not want to hurt her.

"Be confident. Even if you really don't plan on using it, be ready to if necessary. Alright, now stab me in the chest."

"What?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't do any real damage no matter how hard you try."

"I still dont wanna stab you." He pointed out.

"For higher powers sake, give me the knife."

He handed over the knife. In one swift motion she sliced his cheek before he could react. Sharp pain when through his face. "That is what happens when you hesitate. Keep that in mind."

She then turned the knife on herself and plunged it into her chest. She winced and pulled it out. The wound bleed for a second before it healed. "My quirk is regeneration and high pain tolerance. I stopped again when I got my first fatal blow. Makes me a perfect trainer. You don't have to hold back on me. Now take the knife from me and let us do it again. You got a lot to learn."


	8. Chapter 8

( **This chapter was rewritten several times. I give up and will post what I have.)**

Look." Izuku snarled. "Today is not the day to piss me off." He stood up and dusted himself off. He resisted the urge to stab him in the gut.

"Boys, boys." A voice said. "Time to get to class."

Izuku turned and his jaw dropped. All Might stood before him. The man was huge! He was almost the size of one of his favorite nomus. Still, it was odd to see his previous hero and the man his brother hated after all these years.

He blinked away the shock. He dug through the bag and pulled out the note from Eraserhead. "Ermm.. I was told to give you this."

The hero took the note with a raised eyebrow. "Why in the heavens does he want you to run laps?"

He shrugged. "I don't know.. If he thinks it is best, it be best."

All Might sighed. "Alright. I trust his opinion."

He did not take his task seriously. A few minutes later he snuck away to watch the others. He had not had an opportunity to study those students since the sports festival. He only wished he had his notebook to jot down notes.

They spared in a large city like training ground. Izuku was pissed off that the school spent all this money on a fake city just to have students destroy claimed to be heros, but wasted money that could go to actually go helping people. And another part of him was jealous that he never had such an amazing training ground.

Most his training was done in an abandoned building with an immortal twelve year old. It did the trick and he moved on to sparring with his Big Brother and other members of The League. He was good, yea. But a place like this could have taught him a lot more. He may be able to predict an opponent's next move , as well as be extremely talented with knives and pistols. Yet, he could not throw a punch to save his life. Perhaps he could convince Eraserhead to show him.

After class, Orakua approached him. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with Idia and me? Also, I missed you in training."

He forced another smile."That sounds great."

…..

The girl may have looked young, but she was a demon with the knife. What she lacked in strength, she made up with speed and accuracy. He could easily see her matching up with a Pro. Her quirk allowed her to take risks with fighting. She could take a large hit and continue to-

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain of a knife in his arm. The cut was shallow, but it stung.

"If you are going to analyze a quirk, do it when you are not in the middle of a fight. Or atleast learn to multitask.

Midoriya quickly learned that the girl was not afraid to punish him for anything he did wrong. Everytime he make a mistake, she would give him a shallow cut. She claimed that if he made a mistake in a fight, he would get alot worse than what she did. Dispute this, she was actually not a bad teacher. She showed him how to do something and had him keep doing it until he got it right. Her instructions were clear. It was strange, she no longer acted like a child. She had a strange maturity as she taught. After a few hours, she called it off.

"Alright. That is enough for today. Tomorrow we will start lessons with the pistol. Let's get you patched up."

She pulled out a first aid kit and started to put bandaids and disinfectant on his cuts. She hummed happily while she worked, as if she was not the one who put them there. It seemed she was back to her childish self.

"Why do you you have a crush back home?" She teased.

He blushed. "You were attacking me a few minutes ago and you wanna talk about my love life?"

"Don't be so grumpy." She replied as she stuck a glittery bandaid to his forehead. "That was training. I may be 152, but I still like gossip as much as the next preeteen. Now tell me about your crush. Is she cute? Anyone can be better than Toga."

He sighed and watched her. It was odd to see her act in such a way, considering she had just whooped his butt. He guessed that was another advantage; as she did not seem much of a threat.

"You never did tell me your name."

Her eyes darkened. "I don't use a name. Names dir and I don't."

She looked down as she attempted to wipe the blood off her dress. Clearly there was more to her then she was letting on. Now that he thought of it, it must have been hard. She lived in the body of a twelve year old for over hundreds of years. It must have been hell.

"Hey, you make a great hero with that quirk of yours. You would be helping a lot of people."

She snarled. "Really? Name one person who wants to be saved by someone by age covered in blood."

"That should not matter. You have an amazing quirk!"

She shook her head. "Tomura was right when he said you were innocent. Heroics is all about appearance. The chances of someone like me becoming a hero is impossible. My quirk is bloody and messy. No one wants to see my bones snap back into place as I save their ass. The only way I can make a difference is to train people like you."

He drowned. "What do you have against heros?"

She shook her head. "When I was born, a hero meant someone who saved people because it was the right thing to do. Not for fame or money or to prove they were better than everyone else."

Midoriya looked up to see Tomura coming through a purple portal. He smiled kindly at him, which was still very strange. He then turned back to the girl. "Hey Brat, stop putting that shit on his face."

She smiled at him brightly. "Don't mind Tomura. He is just mad I can kick his butt in any fight."

"What did you say, you little Piss?" He snarled as he extended his hand.

Instinct kicked in and he stood up and pushed the smaller girl behind him. Tomura's eyes widened at his reaction and he lowered his hand. Meanwhile, the girl snickered.

"You got the instincts of a hero." She said. "And Tomura, hate to break it to you. But your 'little brother does not trust you."

Tomura was silent for a few seconds. He seemed truly upset. "Come on Izuku. It is time to go." He turned around as another portal opened up. "I wanna show you a thing that your precious heros keep hidden."

. .


	9. Chapter 9

_(I could have edited this a bit more. Also, did I make Tomura too much of a softy?)_

 _Izuku_ walked into city with Iida and Urakura. They chatted with each other while Izuku kept his mouth shut. He looked around at the people around him. They stared at the three. It made him uncomfortable. Here he was a famous UA student for how well he did in the sports festival. Meanwhile, at home he was a nobody.

He hated the attention. He needed to be able to melt into the shadows to be a villain. His advantage was that no one looked at him twice. No one expected him to be strong, which is how he defeated those around him. A trick he learned from his trainer. The only people who needed to know he was strong was a dying hero when they found out they were defeated by a quirkless nobody.

Tomura was the one who deserved the spotlight. He was the one who was gonna change everything. He was the one who would inherit One For All, kill All Might, and change the world. He prove that heros were not everything, nor were quirks. Izuku was happy to stay in the shadows and help where he could help.

"You ok?" Uraukura asked . "You seem a bit quiet."

"I am fine." he said as they arrived at the small market. "Just got alot on my mind."

"Well, we do have finals coming up in a few weeks." Iida stated. "Knowing UA, it will not be easy. As students…"

Izuku stopped listening when he noticed a strange stand in the market. Was that Hero Killer merchandise. Was Stain a famous in this world? He walked up to the stand and pick up one of the headbands with a frown.

"You have an interest in the deceased hero killer?"

Deceased? That made Izuku sad. He adored Stain as much as Tomura hated him. He even bribed the Hero Killer with some of his journals to spar and teach him tricks. He learned alot from the Hero Killer. Tomura was pissed when he found out. He even sent a nomu to collect him and grounded him. Still, Izuku snuck out to see him. He was a good man.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Iida with a dark look in his eyes.

"I know. But we need to move on."

Izuku nodded. He felt there was more to the story, but knew better to ask. Not here anyway. He resisted the urge to slip the headband into his pocket to bring home. To show Stain he really did make a difference. Atlas, Iida was watching. Wanna be heros did not steal. Stupid rule.

The merchant looked at the two for a moment. "Wait a moment. You two were saved from the hero killer that night, right? After Evdevor defeated him?

He clenched his fists. Evedvor killed him? The only reason he had not gone after him was because Sensi informed him that Todoroki Shoto would eventually be driven to their side by his father.

Iida ignored the man's question and practically dragged Izuku away. "Hey, I know what we went through was hard. But part of being a hero is getting over difficult things."

He bit his tongue at the 'hero' talk. The entire self righteous mountain heros put themselves on made him angry. He needed a break from everything. He wanted to momentarily forget his shitty situation.

"I need to go for a walk."

Without another word he stormed off. He kept walking until he found himself in an empty alleyway. He sat down and threw a pebble against the wall. Everything was calm until a familiar purple blur appeared. His brother stepped out with a wicked glare.

For half a moment he was relieved. His brother was here. He would no longer have to face this world alone.

"I have waited to get you alone since the attack at UA. Imagine my surprise when one of my spies caught you sneaking away."

Oh shit.

…..

The portal pulled the Future Hero and the Villian to what looked like a shady part of the city. Tomura started to walk and urged Midoryia to follow. He still had no choice but to follow.

"You idolize heros too much." He stated. "Behind all the glory and flashy quirks, is a corrupt system."

"Is that what you taught the other me?" Midoriya asked nervously.

Three years with villains could have changed him. Three years of being fed constant lies and the death of his mother could have made him vobureable. Perhaps his other self was simply brainwashed.

To his surprise, Tomura laughed and ruffled his hair with four fingers. He winced away. "I knew the system was corrupt, but never cared about much more than killing All Might. You are the one who brought it to attention that we could actually change things. If anything, you taught us things."

Midoriya was unsure how to respond to that. "But you kill people."

"Unlike heros, we dont place ourselves on a higher moral ground then everyone. We know we are bad people. We accept that." He stretched. "Dammit, Kugorigi really should have moved us closer."

Izuku hugged his arms to his body as the man inched his neck furiously. It must have really hurt. He decided against speaking up though.

They kept walking into the darker part of town. It kept looking shader and shader. It appeared as if most of the small buildings were falling apart. There were a few kids playing in the street who wore rags. They played around what looked like a corpse. The entire place reeked of smoke and death. Izuku had seen poverty before, but never this bad.

"What is this place?" He asked. "Why have officials not felt with the body yet?'"

"This is a place they put people when the jails are overcrowded." He stated. "There are no autories here."

The place looked worse than jail. The entire place reeked of death. He looked back to the kids in the street. "But they are children."

"Children of villains who have nowhere to go." He stated. "They get dumped here with the rest."

He shook his head. "Someone has to do something about this. We have to contact the heros…"

Tomura laughed. "Don't you see? The hero program is what made this place. It is a way to get those they don't want off the streets."

Midoriya shook his head. No. The hero's would not do that. He suspected most of them did not even know about it. But how did they not know? How did he not know? How could people turn a blind eye?

"That is not the worst part. A few of the people here were put here simply because their quirk was too dangerous."

"Society does not want anyone who does not fit the cookie cutter mold unless it is to see the hero's defeat them. There are more places like this all over Japan."

"It is different in my world." He argued. "It has to be. Heroes at home would never allow this to happen."

He growled. "You stupid boy. Of course it is happening in your world. Or at least something similar. Heroes don't care!"

Midoriya flinched back at the sudden anger.

"And stop thinking I will hurt you, Dammit! Why don't you see me as someone who is trying to open your eyes instead of an villian!" His hands shook. "You brat! I never hurt you! You were the first and only person I actually care for!"

Midoriya watched the villain in silence.

"Just because I am a monster, Just because I can kill easily without regret, Just because I ruin everything I touch, does not mean I can't love someone."

There was a moment of silence. Tomura, one of the men he feared the most, actually showed him compassion. He actually cared about something. Not something, him. He did not believe it was possible. Perhaps villains actually could feel.

He always thought of villains as people who cared about nothing more then hurting people and creating chaos. That was wrong of him. Perhaps they were people too. Tomuta thought he was doing the right thing. He was trying to help Midoriya.

"I…. I am sorry." He stammered, unsure what else to say.

"Just shut up." He snarled as he pulled out his phone. He smiled as he read something on screen. "This is fantastic! Sensei has agreed to meet with you!"


End file.
